1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing a catalyst coating solution, a method of manufacturing a catalyst body using the catalyst coating solution and a catalyst body manufactured by the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology for improving the durability of a diesel oxidation catalyst.
2. Description of Related Art
Catalytic converters are used to purify harmful substances included in exhaust gas discharged from an engine and are provided with a catalyst body that supports a precious metal. This catalyst body is characterized in that its purification performance, durability and the like are very sensitive to heat.
Particularly, when soot included in exhaust gas directly comes into contact with a catalyst containing precious metal, the precious metal included in the catalyst is sintered when the soot is oxidized and generates heat, so that there is a tendency for the durability of the catalyst to deteriorate.
Conventionally, methods that have been used in order to improve the durability of a catalyst to heat include a method of forming a catalyst using a metal oxide having high heat resistance, such as lanthanum-alumina, zirconium-ceria or the like, which are prepared by adding a heterogeneous component to an oxide (matrix), a method of strongly bonding a matrix with a precious metal by increasing the calcination temperature during a process of fixing metal oxide powder with a precious metal, and the like.
However, the above conventional methods of improving the durability of a catalyst are problematic in that catalytic performance inevitably deteriorates because the active surface of a catalyst is reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.